


The First Night

by dontknowcats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/pseuds/dontknowcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atheva and Cullen's first night together doesn't start out all that hot and steamy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

_“Oh, sweet Maker!”_

“…Cullen did you… did you just..?”

His face was red as he sat up, trying to move away from her so she wouldn’t find her suspicions to be true. He was never very good at controlling himself when it came to physical pleasure, and to finally have her beneath him, his body pressed to hers, he couldn’t control himself any better than usual.

“Atheva, I-I… You can’t really blame me, now can you?” His hand moved to rest against the back of his neck, an awkward yet devilishly handsome grin showing off his teeth.

“But we’re not even undressed,” she said, trying her hardest to hold back her giggles. It was endearing, really, that he was so excited to be intimate with her that he came so suddenly. “And now you have to go up the ladder like that.”

His smile fell as he looked over to the ladder, already feeling rather uncomfortable in his… wet small clothes and pants. “It won’t be a bother,” he sighed as he looked back to her, “Unless you go up first.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that. He was already letting himself relax around her, despite the seriousness of the situation only minutes before. “Alright then, Commander, lead the way.”

As he climbed the ladder, she decided to go ahead and undress so she could surprise him upstairs. Her shirt came off easy, but her hands were so slick with sweat that it was nearly impossible to untie her pants. If she were out beyond Skyhold, it wouldn’t be a problem and exactly how she wanted it, but she fucking needed them off right then!

“Is everything okay?” Came Cullen’s concerned voice.

“Y-Yep! Just making sure the desk is clean in case someone comes in over night..?” _Yes, good, a perfect response. Very sexy, very truthful._

She heard a thud from upstairs and glanced up, seeing him peeking down through the hole in the ceiling, his blonde hair falling from its usual place.

“Right, looks like everything’s just fine… Come up here and I can try to get it… I mean, I can get it. No need to try.”

A few minutes later and Cullen’s hands were tied up with the lacing of her pants.

“I know you wanted to get in my pants, but this is definitely not the way.”

“You’ve been spending time with Varric, haven’t you?” He sighed and shook his head, stuck in a kneeling position in front of Atheva. “Do you carry a knife with you or something equally sharp?”

“What, just because I use a bow and arrow makes me a hunter?”

“I-I mean, it’s just—“

“Yes of course I do. Don’t look at me like that, I was just messing with you. No, no big mabari eyes!” Reaching behind her, she felt for the knife that usually hung on her belt. But no matter how much she touched and groped her lower back, she couldn’t feel it. “Ohh wait, no. I left my belt in my room…”

She could feel his forehead touch against her pelvis, making her chuckle. A sigh escaped him as he looked up at her, mad enough to almost glare at her. “Well, I could just rip them free and break all my fingers.”

“Now that would definitely ruin the mood. Listen, I can rip them. I’m sure I can borrow something from Sera for the time being.” His facial expression softened to something of uncertainty as she spoke, and he seemed very hesitant at her losing her clothes over his comfort. “But you’re going to have to cut yourself free after that. I’m also staying up here until you get me something better to wear out.”

Now he looked scared.


End file.
